Tomarle una Foto
by Personaggio
Summary: Sabe que su amistad con Ginny nunca irá más allá. Lo sabe, está seguro. Pero no por ello dejará de observarla… y tomarle una foto. - Drabble Ginny/Colin.


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

* * *

**Tomarle una Foto**

Admite que le gusta molestar a Ginny Weasley. Caerle de sorpresa efusivamente con la intención de asustarla, o distraerla en la biblioteca mientras ella trata de estudiar. Sí, adora molestarla, porque después de una foto que tomó en un momento de "furia Weasley", descubrió que su _amiga_ Ginny, se ve realmente hermosa cuando está furiosa.

El Flash de la cámara captura la figura de Ginevra remontando en su vieja escoba, ésa de la que se queja tanto por ser tan antigua y no tan rápida. Colin la mira atento desde las gradas, ya sin querer evitar ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ni la sensación de estar parado sobre una ligerita nube de algodón, ni las ganas que tiene de sacar millones de fotografías a su _amiga,_ mientras ésta entrena en el campo… eso menos. Tomar fotos es su pasión, y más ahora… porque una foto, una simple foto,_ de ella_, puede causar en él una de esas sonrisas que no se quitan ni con los regaños injusto que profiere el profesor Snape en sus horribles clases de Pociones.

- Que mal entrenamiento – La observa quejarse de sí misma. ¿Mal entrenamiento? Si estuvo perfecta.

- Estuvo increíble. Creo que las posibilidades de ganar la copa son muy altas para nuestra casa.

Admite internamente que no estuvo pendiente del juego de práctica, sólo de ella. Puede que el equipo hubiese apestado, pero _su amiga_, Ginny, siempre se luce en esos momentos.

- ¿No viste lo espantoso que jugamos? No, ¿cómo lo vas a ver? Si lo que haces es tomar fotos a cuanta cosa se cruce frente a esa lente – Dice la joven señalando la cámara.

- Hice unas buenas capturas – Sonríe ante el serio rostro de ella. Su cabello se encuentra recogido por una coleta amarilla, con uno que otra par de mechones pelirrojos dispersos por allí y por allá. El color de la piel de sus mejillas está sonrojado, su respiración se va calmando; y el sofoco que causó la ferviente acción de volar se va disipando poco a poco. Para él es sencillamente linda.

- Tú y tus fotografías – Ginny toma asiento junto a él al mismo tiempo que suspira.

Colin baja la vista hacia la mano que ahora está a unos muy exiguos centímetros de los dedos que tiene sobre la banca. Quiere moverlos un poco, acercarlos, y entrelazarlos con los de Ginny. Puede que ella no se enoje. Es _su mejor amiga_, y, en la mayoría de los casos, es normal que un amigo tome con confianza la mano de _su amiga_.

Pero se abstiene de hacerlo, porque sabe que Ginny no sentirá lo mismo que siente él, al instante en el que roce su piel.

- Sí estuve atento al juego de práctica – Exclama el chico rubio, retomando la conversación. – Y creo que tienes razón, estuvieron horribles – La pelirroja gira bruscamente su rostro hasta dar con los ojos de su amigo. – El equipo juega bien, pero tú… - Colin realiza un gesto de burla hacia ella, abanicando una de sus manos frente a su rostro, como si disipara un olor realmente nauseabundo. – Apestaste, Ginevra.

Dos de las cosas que enojan a Ginny Weasley.

**1-** Decirle que apesta en el campo de Quiddicth.

Y

**2-** Llamarla por su nombre de pila completo.

La luz blanca del Flash aturde a la joven por unos segundos. Colin ríe alegremente mientras corre de espaldas por el campo y de frente a Ginevra, quien trata de alcanzarlo con una expresión de fastidio total. La cámara emite ese brillante destello a cada momento, grabando el molesto y (algo divertido) rostro de la menor de los Weasley. Momentos que el chico adora, y que no se inhibe de congelar en una fotografía de verdad.

Esa misma tarde se encargará de revelarlas, buscar las mejores, y admirarlas por largos minutos. Sabe que su amistad con Ginny nunca irá más allá. Lo sabe, está seguro. Pero no por ello dejará de observarla…

…y tomarle una foto.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Desde hacia tanto quería escribir algo de ellos… ¡necesitaba el gusto! Jejeje (?)_

_Me agrada pensar que Colin y Ginny fueron muy buenos amigos, y más imaginar que entre ellos pudo haber sucedido algo. Pero, para seguir más la línea de los libros, decidí que sólo Colin sufriera por su amor no correspondido (qué maldad)  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Cariños.  
_

**_Yani. _**


End file.
